MINE
by Lucy Cavendish
Summary: "...sesuatu yang sering kali kita anggap kebetulan terkadang merupakan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita." / —kau akan menjadi milikku. / "Aku kembali untukmu, sesuai janjiku kepadamu Siwon-ssi…." / Warning Inside : Typo, OOC, and ANEH!


__Fanfiction pertama yang saya publish di FFn.. Hope you enjoy with this fanfict...

Kesamaan tokoh, latar, ide adalah ketidaksengajaan...

**C**redit **S**ong : Onew - The Name I Loved (Lirik yg sudah ditranslate)

_._._._

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalamnya adalah sepenuhnya milik **Tuhan****YME**, dan OC adalah murni buatan saya

**Warning :** Typo, OOC, OC (Park Young-Ra)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It's the first time for me, having such feeling. Entire heart being snatched away completely. What should I do, if I somehow like it?_

.

.

.

Angin sore berhembus menerpa helai demi helai rambut hitam pekat seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berdiri menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di mobil pribadinya yang terparkir sembarang di atas bulir-bulir pasir putih. Pantai yang cukup sepi bagi sebagian orang yang mengetahui lokasi pantai itu, hanya suara ombaklah yang mendominasi kesunyian tersebut.

Wajahnya memandang sayu menghadap ke arah matahari yang sebentar lagi akan menyembunyikan wujudnya di balik rembulan. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam legam itu menghela nafas berat, seakan beban berat yang selama ini dipikulnya dapat menguar seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya. Dia kini memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan iris hitam dibaliknya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, pemuda itu sudah kembali membuka matanya, menatap ke arah ombak dan mulai membiasakan matanya yang terkena bias cahaya terang matahari senja. Tak sengaja indra pengelihatannya menangkap suatu obyek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis.

Gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu hanya diam menghadap ke arah matahari dengan mata tertutup, sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda tadi. Entah apa yang menarik sang pemuda, pelan namun pasti pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri sang gadis. Kini keduanya hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima meter. Gadis itu masih saja enggan membuka matanya.

Angin membelai helaian rambut panjang itu pelan. Memperlihatkan keanggunan sang gadis. Jantung Siwon berdesir melihatnya.

"Siapa?"

Pemuda itu tersentak akan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis, ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan menyadari keberadaannya sekalipun dengan mata tertutup.

"Siapa?" ulang gadis itu.

"Hai… maaf mengganggumu, aku… ha…hanya kebetulan se…sedang berada di sini saja. Kau?"

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. Matanya tak berpaling dari wajah sang gadis yang menurutnya mempunyai wajah yang mempesona. Kulit putih tanpa cacat sehalus porselen, hidung mungil namun mancung, bibirnya yang tipis merah merona, dan pipi _chubby_itu yang sangat membuatnya gemas. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ terusan selutut bermotif bunga, di kepala sang gadis bertengger manis topi bertepi lebar yang membuatnya terlindung akan bias cahanya matahari yang menerpa wajahya.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata _emerald_indah yang belum pernah pemuda itu jumpai. Namun sepasang _emerald_itu hanya memandang kosong ke arah ombak, tak sedikit pun ada pergerakan di sana. Sang pemuda akhirnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

_Gadis ini tidak bisa melihat?_

Kesunyian tercipta. Gadis itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tadi. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih tak menyangka bahwa gadis sempurna yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak bisa melihat. Tuhan memang Maha Adil.

"Nona, Nona!" Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara dua insan tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit coklat terengah-engah menghampiri sang gadis.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda berkulit coklat tadi masih terengah-engah, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Nona, hah?" hardiknya terhadap pemuda yang sedari tadi diam mengamati wajah Nona-nya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ditanyai—Siwon, justru mengernyit heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja Taecyeon-_ssi_, dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku," bela gadis itu dengan sedikit mencengkram lengan Taecyeon.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau ayah khawatir," lanjut gadis itu.

"Baiklah Nona, kita pulang sekarang," sahut Taecyeon patuh pada Nona-nya.

Kedua orang itu melangkah pergi menjauhi Siwon yang terpaku. Matanya masih menatap dalam pada sosok mungil gadis yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Gadis yang menarik._

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, diseruputnya _cappuccino_ dalam cangkir itu. Mencecapi rasa manis dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Termenung. Mata hitamnya dengan seksama mengamati cairan _cappuccino_ di cangkir itu. Samar-samar, bayangannya yang terpantul di cairan kopi, berganti menjadi sesosok seorang gadis.

Rambutnya yang bewarna coklat terlihat begitu halus. Kulitnya yang putih kemerahan selembut madu. Dan kilauan mata _emerald_-nya begitu mempesona. Namun, entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat kosong… kesepian.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu. Dirinya tidak ingin tahu dan tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, dia akan membuat gadis itu selalu tersenyum.

Ketika Tuhan mengambil rusuk kiri Adam, dia menciptakan Hawa untuk menjadi pendampingnya selama hidupnya. Menghadapi segala kesusahan dan kesedihan.

Dari awal, manusia diciptakan untuk berpasangan. Saling melengkapi, saling mengasihi satu dengan yang lainnya.

Dan jika memang begitu, Siwon berharap bahwa gadis yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu adalah Hawa-nya.

.

.

.

_Untuk kedua kalinya kita bertemu_—

.

"Nona Young-Ra mohon menunggu di sini sebentar ya, saya akan segera kembali." Itulah ucapan Taecyeon beberapa saat lalu sebelum berpisah dengan gadis itu.

Young-Ra menghela nafas berat, dirinya duduk di tepi trotoar sambil membawa tas berukuran sedang berisi biola. Gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, andai saja dirinya tak meninggalkan tempat itu, pasti kini ia akan aman bersama Taecyeon. _Sudah buta, sekarang tak bisa kembali ke rumah sendiri._

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu kan?" tanya seseorang di balik punggung Young-Ra.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget akan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari seorang pemuda tak dikenal. "Maaf mengagetkanmu Nona. Aku pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu berjumpa denganmu di pantai, masih mengingatku?"

"Kau pemuda yang waktu itu?" tanya Young-Ra lirih. Gadis itu masih sedikit ketakutan jika mengetahui orang yang di hadapannya kini bukan orang yang dikenalnya.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, jantungnya kembali berdesir hangat. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh tersendiri bagi pemuda itu.

Gadis yang selama beberapa waktu ini hadir dalam mimpi malamnya, gadis yang membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari pada biasanya, gadis yang sama, gadis yang dirindukannya. Dan gadis itu kini berada di hadapannya, masih dengan mata _emerald_ indah yang pernah dilihat oleh Siwon.

_Emerald_ indah yang sinarnya tengah meredup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Sekarang sudah malam," ujar Siwon yang sudah ikut mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Young-Ra. Gadis itu kini sudah tak begitu ketakutan, pemuda di sampingnya ini dirasa tak berbahaya.

"Aku terpisah dari pengawalku, aku tak tahu harus kemana."

"Kenapa bisa? Pengawalmu yang garang waktu itu kan? Sepertinya dia menjagamu dengan baik."

"Dia tidak seperti itu!" elak Young-Ra.

"_Yeah_, dia tidak garang bagimu. Tapi bagiku iya." Young-Ra tak menanggapi ucapan Siwon. Gadis itu masih terdiam sampai Siwon kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Mari kuantar kau pulang, jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat," ujar Siwon buru-buru menambahi tatkala pemuda itu melihat raut takut yang terpeta di wajah gadisnya.

_Apa? Gadisnya? Hei, sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi miliknya?_

Young-Ra kemudian mengangguk menyetujui, berkali-kali gadis itu meyakinkan hati bahwa pemuda itu baik. _Ya, pemuda itu memang baik._

"Kita mampir ke café sebentar ya? Aku ingin membeli minuman, di luar sangat dingin."

"Kau tunggu di mobil sebentar, aku akan segera kembali," lanjut Siwon.

Kemudian pemuda itu langsung melesat masuk ke dalam café untuk membeli minuman.

"_Dark Mocchaccino_dan_Hot Cappucino_ masing-masing satu," pesannya.

Setelah memesan, pemuda itu duduk di salah satu meja terdekat. Kedua iris matanya _intens_menatap sosok gadis yang sedang menunggunya di mobil. _Gadis itu sungguh membuatku gila._

"Pesanannya Tuan." Seorang _barista_ membuyarkan lamunan Siwon akan Young-Ra. Lalu pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan café menuju mobilnya.

"Ini minumlah, hati-hati masih panas." Siwon memberikan salah satu _cup_ gelas yang berada di tangannya. Pemuda itu memposisikan gelasnya dengan benar agar gadis itu dapat meminumnya dengan tepat.

"Terima kasih," gumam Young-Ra.

"Sama-sama Young-Ra_-ssi_." Young-Ra sedikit terkejut saat pemuda itu menyebut namanya.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

"Kalungmu, aku tahu namamu karena kalungmu," jawab Siwon seolah tahu pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Young-Ra. Sedangkan Young-Ra hanya membulatkan bibirnya pertanda ia mengerti.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon kalau kau mau," lanjut Siwon tanpa ada yang meminta.

"Baik, terima kasih Siwon_-ssi_," ulang Young-Ra.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tau tentang kisah pertemuan tiga kali?" tanya Siwon sembari menyetir mobilnya hati-hati. Young-Ra menggeleng.

"Kisah itu menceritakan bahwa ada seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang bertemu tiga kali, maka itulah jodoh mereka…." Siwon kemudian sejenak menatap gadis di sampingnya, lalu melayangkan seringaiannya, "Dan kita sudah bertemu dua kali."

Young-Ra hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon. Memang gadis itu tak bisa melihat seringaian pemuda itu, tapi gadis ini mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Sesaat Siwon dapat menangkap rona merah tipis yang menjalari kedua pipi Young-Ra. Polos sekali gadis ini.

"Aku memang sedikit tidak percaya dengan kisah itu. Tapi terkadang, sesuatu yang sering kali kita anggap kebetulan itu malah merupakan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita…."

.

—_dan jika sekali lagi kita bertemu, maka kita memang berjodoh,_

_ ._

Young-Ra sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang Siwon lontarkan barusan. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna ucapannya sampai Siwon berkata, "Nah, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Ayo kubantu," tawar Siwon yang kemudian pemuda itu melompat turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas membantu Young-Ra berjalan.

"Lain kali jangan hilang lagi ya, kau seperti kucing kehilangan induknya," gurau Siwon.

Young-Ra hanya mendengus kesal lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak akan! Sudah sana pulang!"

"Hei! Tak perlu kesal, aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang, sampai nanti!" ucap Siwon sembari mengacak-acak rambut Young-Ra gemas.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Young-Ra yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu masuk, langkah santai Siwon tiba-tiba saja berhenti menciptakan jarak sepuluh meter dari tempat Young-Ra berdiri. Pemuda itu kemudian berkata dengan suara yang ia kira cukup untuk didengar oleh gadis itu, "Jika kita bertemu sekali lagi, berarti kita memang berjodoh…" Siwon memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya. Dan saat ia akan melanjutkan ucapannya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Young-Ra "Dan saat itu akan kupastikan—"

"—bahwa kau menjadi milikku."

.

_When the promise is spoken. Let me go to see you to say the word…_

.

_DEG_

Darah dengan cepat telah berdesir menuju wajah Young-Ra. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tatkala mendengar kalimat Siwon yang terakhir. _Ada apa dengan diriku?_

Setelah itu Young-Ra dapat mendengar suara halus dari mesin mobil yang berjalan menjauh. Siwon sudah pergi.

"Nona Young-Ra!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Taecyeon.

"Nona ke mana saja? Saya dan Tuan sangat mengkhawatirkan Nona."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Taecyeon-_ssi_, aku hanya tersesat dan kemudian ditolong oleh pemuda baik hati yang dulu sempat bertemu di pantai."

"Apa? Pemuda yang itu?"

.

.

.

Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa percaya dengan kisah picisan semacam itu? Dan lagi, Young-Ra benci dengan pemuda yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Kisah tiga kali, eh?

Bagaimanapun, selama hidup di dunia ini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang akan dijumpainya. Orang-orang akan datang dan pergi. Silih berganti.

Konyol sekali mempercayai kisah tiga kali seperti itu.

Pemuda aneh…

.

.

.

Mungkin ini konyol bagi sebagian orang. Siwon sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang baru saja ia temui dua kali itu. Tentu saja konyol, bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru saja kau temui dua kali?

Tapi Siwon beranggapan lain. Menurutnya, bukan lama waktu bersamalah yang membuat kita jatuh cinta, tapi adanya kesesuaian di jiwalah yang membuatnya.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari _minimarket_ sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastik belanjanya. Setelah selesai memasukan semua kantong belanjanya, dia mengendarai mobil hitamnya dan jendela mobil depannya mulai ditetesi beberapa cairan dari langit, semakin lama hujan itu semakin lebat. Dia lirikan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

.

—_dan saat itu akan kupastikan bahwa,_

.

Gadis itu…

Gadis yang baru saja tiga hari lalu ia antarkan pulang, gadis yang mengaku tersesat saat itu, dan juga gadis yang sedang memenuhi otaknya setiap saat.

Gadis itu sedang duduk meringkuk di depan sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan _"Symphony of Music"_

Siwon buru-buru menepikan mobilnya, menyambar payung kemudian berlari menerjang hujan untuk mendekati sang gadis. "Hai," sapa pemuda itu.

Young-Ra mengenali siapa pemilik dari suara ini. Gadis itu mendongak mencari arah sumber suara. Tidak salah lagi, suara ini…

"Apa kau masih mengingat kisah yang kuceritakan waktu itu?" tanya Siwon.

"—ini sudah ketiga kalinya kita bertemu." Dan kemudian senyum lebar merekah di kedua sudut bibir sang pemuda.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa main biola?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"—karena ini kedua kalinya aku melihatmu menenteng tas biola saat kau hilang," lanjut Siwon.

"Ya, karena biola tak membatasi orang buta sekalipun untuk bermain. Dan aku tidak hilang."

"Ya ya ya, kau tidak hilang. Tapi seperti orang hilang." Young-Ra mendengus keras karenanya.

.

.

Ayah Young-Ra—Tuan Park, hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja ia seduh tatkala melihat anak gadis semata wayangnya pulang larut malam bersama seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu mengantarkan Young-Ra hingga ke hadapan Sang Ayah. Siwon menunduk penuh hormat dan juga meminta permohonan maaf karena baru mengantarkan putrinya larut malam begini.

_Pemuda ini penuh dengan kharisma dan wibawa._Pikir Tuan Park.

"Bukan salah Siwon, Ayah. Justru ia telah berbaik hati mengantarkanku pulang."

Tuan Park mengacuhkan ucapan Young-Ra dan justru menggiring Siwon untuk duduk bersamanya di ruang tamu, meninggalkan gadis itu termenung kebingungan.

"Mari Nona, saya antar ke kamar," ajak Taecyeon yang sudah berada di samping gadis itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Taecyeon-_ssi_, panggil aku Young-Ra saja."

.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan halus yang berasal dari pintu kamar membuat Young-Ra terbangun dari tidurnya. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku." Terdengar suara sahutan dari luar.

_Dia belum pulang? Jam berapa sekarang?_

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci."

"Kau belum pulang? Ini sudah larut bukan? Kau tidak dicari oleh orang tuamu? Apa saja sih yang dikatakan ayah hingga menahanmu hingga larut—" Suara Young-Ra tercekat di tenggorokan saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Telunjuk Siwon memaksanya untuk diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, orang tuaku berada di luar negeri, aku hanya tinggal bersama kakakku. Jadi jangan khawatir. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Kau tidak menggangguku, hanya saja apa saja yang sudah ayah tanyakan padamu? Apa dia bertanya macam-macam?"

.

—_kau menjadi milikku._

.

"Tidak, Paman orang yang baik. Ini hanya obrolan ringan antara aku dan calon mertua."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Young-Ra tidak salah dengar, kan? Tadi Siwon bilang calon mertua?

"Tidurlah kembali, aku akan segera pulang." Siwon menidurkan Young-Ra kembali, lalu pemuda itu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Young-Ra hingga sebatas leher.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan saat pertemuan kedua kita?"

_DEG_. Jantung Young-Ra kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

_Melupakannya?_

"Aku bilang saat itu, jika kita bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya berarti kita memang jodoh…." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita sudah bertemu sebanyak tiga kali, maka kali ini kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku," lanjut Siwon mengakhiri ucapannya kemudian mengecup kening Young-Ra.

Gadis itu menikmati tiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Jika dipikir dengan logika, tentu saja ini hal yang aneh. Mereka baru saja bertemu tiga kali, dan baru saja saling mengenal tak lebih dari sembilan hari. _Tapi… kenapa?_

_Rasanya sangat nyaman bila bersama dengan Siwon._

"Selamat tidur."

Bersama dengan ucapan selamat tidur tersebut, Siwon telah menutup pintu kamar Young-Ra. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menutup kedua matanya, sekalipun gadis itu buta, tetapi perasaannya tidak, dirinya terlalu peka akan ucapan Siwon, ia masih terngiang-ngiang akan itu. _Aku? Miliknya?_

.

.

.

Taecyeon baru saja selesai membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan saat terdengar suara bel dari arah luar. Saat membukanya, ternyata Siwon dan juga Nona mudanya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kalian sudah pulang ternyata," ucap Taecyeon sebagai kalimat pengganti sapaan.

Sekedar informasi, Taecyeon sudah tidak mengawal Young-Ra seketat dulu karena gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya. Bukan berarti dia ingin menerima gaji buta—karena secara tidak langsung tugasnya mengawal Young-Ra tidak dijalankan dengan baik.

Tapi karena Taecyeon percaya, bahwa Nona-nya itu gadis yang bisa menjaga dirinya. Dan percaya kepada Siwon bahwa pemuda itu bisa menjaga Young-Ra dengan baik, walaupun dulu sempat terjadi percekcokan di antara kedua pemuda itu saat awal perkenalan dahulu.

Hubungan antara Siwon dan juga Young-Ra pun semakin hari semakin dekat, bahkan ayah gadis itu pun sangat menyukai Siwon. _Siwon sungguh membuktikan ucapannya dahulu._

.

.

Yunho—kakak Siwon, menggosok-gosokkan matanya sekali lagi. Berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini hanya halusinasi. Siwon, adik laki-laki satu-satunya yang terkenal menjadi pemuda terkeren di fakultasnya kini sedang duduk di atas sofa, ekspresinya yang tak menentu membuat kening Yunho mengernyit heran. Kadang cemberut, marah, kesal, sedih, dan pada akhirnya akan terkekeh.

Yunho yang pada akhirnya meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di ruang tamu bergumam, "Apa dia kemarin terpleset saat Bibi Lee sedang mengepel, ya?"

Andai Sang Kakak tahu bahwa adiknya itu sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Kau serius akan pergi secepat ini?" tanya Siwon memastikan untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Sekali lagi, gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku harap kau mau menungguku kembali."

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kumohon kembalilah kelak, kepadaku."

"Pasti," ucap Young-Ra meyakinkan Siwon. "Sampai jumpa."

.

_Sometimes I can't help myself and cry_—

.

Dan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Young-Ra adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Seoul untuk menjalani pengobatan matanya di Amerika.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya Taecyeon memastikan keadaan Young-Ra, karena sejak pesawat ini lepas landas Nona-nya itu begitu terlihat murung.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjawab jujur, aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja Taecyeon_-ssi_—"

.

—_but,__give me only one moment,_

.

"—tapi aku harap perasaan ini dapat membaik dengan seiring berjalannya waktu."

.

.

.

_"Now, you can open your eyes,"_perintah Sang Dokter. Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka kelopak mata yang semula merekat, menampakkan kedua _emerald_ yang indah.

_"How is that? What are your feeling? Not bad? Can you see me?"_

_"Yeah, I'm very well. I can see you docter,"_ jawab Sang Gadis pada akhirnya.

_"Can I ask something to you, docter?"_

_"Sure, what is that?"_

_"Please, call my friend who live in Korea. I'm so damn really miss him."_

.

.

.

—_The feeling of love that you can't do alone comes to me,_

.

Seorang gadis tampak berdiam diri di atas pasir putih yang membentang, suara riak ombak yang mendominasinya. Helaian rambut panjang Sang Gadis tampak mengikuti ke mana arah angin menari. Mata gadis itu terpejam.

_Pantai ini adalah tempat pertama kali kami bertemu._

_My hands become cold as the memory of love coldly draws near__  
__It becomes painful, I don't want to be unfair to you any longer_  
_Knowing that I can't love you, who is close to me, who can't look at me_

Suara petikan gitar bersama dengan suara vokal khas seorang pria membuat Young-Ra mencari asal suara tersebut. Dari arah selatan, seorang pemuda bersama gitarnya perlahan mendekati gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan takjub.

_It's too hard to wait, I can't stand it anymore__  
__Since it won't be achievable_

_That name I loved__  
__Became too distant as I went out to call it_  
_I now write that name down_  
_I'm on the verge of tears_  
_I want to hide within myself_

Suara ini, suara pemuda yang selama empat bulan ini sangat dirindunya, didambanya. Dan pemuda itu kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Siwon_-ssi_?" tanya gadis itu memastikan. Sejenak ia ragu akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

_Remember that day now__  
__Where all I could do was love you_  
_Because an unachievable love is still love_

_The feeling of love that you can't do alone comes to me__  
__The longings that I can't even start only get bigger_  
_Only your scent is left in the cold, corner of my heart_

_That name I loved_

Suara _baritone_itu sungguh mampu menembus hingga ke ulu hati Sang Gadis, membuat _trenyuh_ karenanya.

_Became too distant as I went out to call it__  
__I now write that name down_  
_I'm on the verge of tears_  
_I want to hide within myself_  
_Remember that day now_  
_Where all I could do was love you_  
_Because an unachievable love is still love_

Kemudian, permainan gitar dan juga nyanyian itu telah berhenti, berganti oleh sosok yang kini tengah menatap mata gadis itu _intens_, seolah tak ingin melewatkan secuil saja pergerakan Sang Gadis.

"Park Young-Ra…." Siwon melantunkan nama itu dengan lembut.

"—kau sudah kembali… dan kau sekarang… benar-benar indah…."

"Aku kembali untukmu, sesuai janjiku kepadamu Siwon_-ssi_…."

Siwon tersenyum memandang gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Kemudian pemuda itu berlutut di depan Young-Ra, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah.

"_Marry me,_Park Young-Ra?" tanya Siwon sembari membuka kotak tersebut, menampakkan sepasang cincin emas putih sederhana namun cantik.

Young-Ra tak dapat menahan rasa harunya ketika ia dilamar oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tangis bahagianya telah pecah sembari memeluk sang pemuda, anggukannyalah yang ia gunakan sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda itu berbalik merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat kemudian berbisik lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Young-Ra… Selalu mencintaimu…."

.

.

**"Jika kita bertemu sekali lagi, berarti kita memang berjodoh…"**

**"Dan saat itu akan kupastikan—"**

**"—bahwa kau menjadi milikku."**

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**C**an **I A**sk **Y**ou **T**o **R**eview **?**

v

v

v

v


End file.
